Lies and Truth
by Samuel Leopard
Summary: Orihime merasa dirinya hanyalah gadis biasa, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika takdirnya bersinggungan dengan seorang pria yang merupakan anggota klan penguasa malam-vampir. Dan ternyata, hidupnya tidak sesederhana yang dipikirkannya ; AU-Dunia Vampir.


**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

**Referensi :** The saga of Darren Shan (Darren Shan) & True Blood

**Warning :** Au, mungkin OOC, sedikit tambahan karakter.

**Pengantar :** Mitologi vampir yang saya ambil berbeda dari yang biasa ada di masyarakat. Saya mengambil mitologi yang dibawakan oleh Darren Shan (hampir semuanya) dan sedikit sekali dari True Blood. Dan ada beberapa peristiwa yang akan saya samakan dengan Darren Shan (dengan beberapa modifikasi). Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca Darren Shan mungkin tidak akan bingung dengan penggunaan istilah atau peristiwa yang akan saya pakai, namun untuk yang belum jangan khawatir, saya akan berusaha menjelaskannya dengan sederhana. Tapi jangan khawatir, karakter yang saya pakai tetap dari Bleach. Btw, saya rekomendasikan untuk membaca Darren Shan bagi yang ingin mencari sensasi baru soal kehidupan vampir dan petualangannya. _Worth to read_ =). Akhir kata, selamat membaca cerita saya yang sederhana ini. Review, saran, dan kritik akan saya hargai. Terima kasih.

* * *

><p><strong>BAB I<strong>

**-The unwanted-**

Sudah hampir setengah jam wanita itu termangu memandangi langit. Sinar terang yang tiba-tiba menyambar terpeta dengan jelas dari balik jendela apartemennya. Langit hitam pekat, gemuruh guntur bersahutan dengan kilat yang menyambar. Namun, hujan urung turun dari perut langit. Cakrawala masih bertahan kering meski pekat semakin menggantung di angkasa.

Wanita itu menghela napasnya. Entah sudah helaan keberapa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya berpijar redup-sendu. Seolah membaur dengan pemandangan langit yang tengah ditatapnya. Pikirannya kusut, tapi dia sendiri bingung akan penyebabnya. Belakangan ini, ia merasa seolah hidupnya mendekati jurang kenestapaan. Ia merasa seolah tak lama lagi ia harus berpisah dengan segala kesenangan duniawinya. Tapi tetap, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa penyebabnya.

Pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka, menampilkan sesosok tubuh mungil yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Rambutnya hitam legam, melekat berantakan membingkai wajahnya yang putih pucat. Dan matanya-ah, matanya yang sewarna kanopi hutan menatap wanita itu dengan tajam. Mulut mungilnya terbuka-memanggilnya.

"Bunda..." Suaranya yang lemah membelah keheningan. Tubuhnya masih menolak mendekat kepada ibunya.

Orihime-wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya. tatapannya yang tadi sayu seketika melebar demi menyaksikan putra semata wayangnya berdiri di dekat pintu. Tangannya terjulur, seolah meminta sang buah hati mendekat padanya.

"Kemari, Kira," Orihime memanggil lembut anaknya. Sang anak yang merasa diterima melesat cepat ke pelukan ibunya.

"Bunda," ucapnya lagi, tangannya yang mungil memeluk ibunya erat. Kepalanya disusupkan ke dada ibunya-mencari kehangatan. Orihime tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya rambut hitam legam sang putra. Sang putra kemudian mendongak menatap ibunya, tersenyum lebar, menampilkan sederet geligi mungil yang putih bersih. Matanya menatap langsung ke mata ibunya.

Orihime seolah membeku seketika.

Tatapan ini bukan tatapan pertama yang dilayangkan sang putra padanya. Tapi tetap saja, selama tiga tahun ini ia selalu ketakutan jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan lensa kembar putranya. Dia merasa kotor, lemah, dan berdosa ketika menatapnya. Perutnya serasa bergolak. Itulah sebabnya ia jarang melakukan kontak mata dengan putranya. Dia lebih memilih memandang bagian lain dari tubuh putranya, kecuali matanya. Ya, kecuali matanya. Karena mata putranya tidak diwariskan dari gennya maupun gen suaminya. Tidak ada seorang pun dalam keluarga besar mereka yang memiliki mata sewarna bola mata Kira. Dan, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Orihime bisa mendengar suara yang membisikkan satu nama yang paling mungkin mewariskan warna mata-bahkan warna rambut tersebut pada putra semata wayangnya. Tapi ia tahu itu sama mustahilnya dengan membiarkan manusia hidup tanpa udara.

Andai saja ia bisa seyakin itu.

"Bunda?" Kira menyadari ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata ibunya, dan itu cukup membuatnya menghapus senyumnya. Ia merasa ditolak. Orihime yang seolah baru lepas dari keterbekuannya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan bersalah ketika melihat kesedihan terpancar di wajah Kira.

"Kira kenapa? Terbangun karena petir?" Orihime berusaha mengalihkan kesedihan sang anak. Tangannya kembali membelai lembut rambut Kira.

"Enggak," Kira menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kira cuman pengen sama Bunda," ujarnya pelan.

Orihime tersenyum, sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak jawaban anaknya. Anaknya hampir tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Untuk usianya yang masih tiga tahun, dia terbilang lebih mandiri dan berani ketimbang anak-anak seusianya. Dia tidak lagi tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya, bisa makan sendiri, dan lebih senang bermain seorang diri. Kadang-kadang, Orihime merasa anaknya mengalami pertumbuhan psikologis dan mental yang kelewat cepat. Caranya menatap dan berpikir tidak tampak seperti anak berumur tiga tahun. Dan itu menakutinya kadang-kadang.

"Begitu," Orihime tersenyum, kembali memeluk anaknya, "kalau begitu temani bunda, ya?" Orihime berucap lembut di telinga putranya. Kira mengangguk singkat dan memejamkan matanya. Tepat saat itu Orihime mendengar suara lain dari ruang tamu. Dia hapal betul siapa pemilik suara itu, Kurosaki Ichigo-suaminya.

"Ayah pulang," Suara bariton Ichigo menembus dinding kamar, Kira yang mendengar suara ayahnya terlonjak dari pelukannya. Dengan sigap Kira turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan berlari ke luar kamar. Orihime bisa mendengar seruan-seruan dari ruang tamu. Dia yakin beberapa detik lagi Ichigo akan muncul di ambang pintu sambil menggendong Kira. Dan pemikirannya terbukti. Ichigo muncul sambil menggendong Kira. Senyum terkembang di wajah suaminya. Perlahan namun pasti dia mendekati istrinya yang kini sudah berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Orihime," Ichigo memanggil namanya.

"_Okaeri_, Ichigo," Orihime tersenyum lembut, Ichigo mencium lembut pipinya sebagai balasan. Kira yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya menatap adegan itu dalam diam.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Jagoan?" Ichigo mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kira.

Kira menatapnya lama sebelum menjawab, "belum ngantuk," jawabnya singkat. Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Yah, ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam, Kira. Kau harus tidur." Ichigo menyeringai pada anak semata wayangnya, dan sebelum Kira sempat merespon, Ichigo sudah melesat meninggalkan kamar, membawa Kira kembali ke kamarnya.

Orihime mau tidak mau tersenyum melihatnya. Tubuhnya berbalik menuju kamar mandi, bersiap menyiapkan air mandi suaminya. Suaminya memang terkadang bisa pulang terlalu larut. Jabatannya sebagai manager R&D di perusahaan IT tempatnya bekerja sekarang membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang gila kerja.

Lima belas menit kemudian Ichigo telah bergabung bersamanya di kamar. Orihime yang tadi sedang duduk di atas ranjang kembali berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya.

"Kira sudah tidur?" Orihime menanyai Ichigo sambil membantunya melepaskan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

"Sewaktu kutinggalkan dia sudah menutup matanya," Ichigo merengkuh pinggang istrinya.

"Ichigo, itu tidak berarti dia sudah tertidur," Orihime menegur suaminya.

"Aku tahu," Ichigo mempersempit jaraknya dengan istrinya, senyuman tercipta di wajahnya.

"Ichigo-"

"Dia sudah tidur, Sayang. Lima menit awal aku meneminya di atas tempat tidur, Kira langsung terlelap. Jangan galak begitu padaku." Ichigo membisikkan kalimatnya di telinga Orihime. Orihime tersenyum kecil sambil menarik lepas dasi di leher Ichigo. Ichigo kini mencium lehernya.

"Mandilah, kurasa airnya sudah dingin sekarang," Orihime mendorong lembut dada Ichigo. Ichigo mengerang sebagai balasannya. Namun tidak menolak dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Orihime menatap punggung suaminya hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Tepat saat itu guntur menggelegar kembali di langit. Orihime menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela. Dan mendapati titik-titik air hujan kini membasahi jendela kamarnya. Awalnya kecil, kemudian berubah menjadi besar. Titik-titik airnya bagaikan jarum es yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Seolah terhipnotis, Orihime berjalan mendekati jendela.

Dari lantai tujuh apartemennya Orihime bisa menyaksikan Kota London yang basah oleh hujan. Mendadak dia jadi rindu dengan kampung halamannya-Jepang. Pikirannya melambung, menarik kembali memori masa lalunya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia tinggal di negeri ini. Awalnya karena ia ingin melanjutkan studinya di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Inggris. Umur tujuh belas tahun ia hengkang dari Jepang. Berjibaku demi derajat intelektualitas yang ingin diraihnya.

Meskipun begitu ia tidak terlalu kesepian. Karena pria yang sudah lama dicintainya ikut melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri ini, meski tidak satu kampus. Begitupun Rukia-ah, bagaimana kabar gadis itu sekarang? Orihime tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabarnya semenjak kelahiran putranya. Rukia seolah hilang di telan angin. Dia merasa sangat bersalah, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan lega dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya merasa bagaikan wanita jalang perebut kekasih orang. Karena pada kenyataannya dulu, Ichigo tidak pernah menatapnya, Rukialah yang dulu selalu mendominasi hatinya. Hingga peristiwa lima tahun lalu terjadi. Peristiwa yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi seumur hidupnya. Menyeret Ichigo yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kejadian itu masuk lebih dalam ke kehidupan Orihime. Dia merasa telah menyeret Ichigo ke dalam neraka dunia miliknya. Dan dia merasa sangat bersalah akan itu semua, terutama pada Rukia.

Mata Orihime memanas. Setiap kali pikirannya terlempar ke masa lalu, dia tidak bisa mencegah kenangan buruk itu muncul dalam labirin otaknya. Memaksanya merasakan kegetiran dan kepahitan berulang kali. Dan belakangan ini, perasaan yang familiar itu muncul kembali meski ia tidak sedang memikirkannya.

Kilat disertai guntur menyambar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Orihime merasa harus menyingkirkan dirinya menjauhi jendela. Dia tahu pikirannya semakin kacau hanya dengan membiarkan dirinya termenung memandangi langit. Ketika ia akan berbalik, sebuah gerakan di luar jendela tertangkap melalui ekor matanya. Kelebatan itu cukup membuatnya membeku. Jantungnya mendadak terpompa lebih cepat. Dia tidak tahu alasan rasional apa yang bisa digunakan mendukung ketakutannya. Kelebatan itu bisa apa saja, namun pikirannya seolah mengarahkan dirinya menuju satu kesimpulan saja. Satu nama lebih tepatnya.

"-hime, Orihime?"

Suara Ichigo membentur kesadarannya. Orihime berbalik. Matanya masih digenangi air mata yang belum keluar ke pipinya. Ekspresinya menyiratkan ketakutan yang segera diubahnya menjadi senyuman. Andai ia tahu betapa senyumannya terlihat kosong di mata suaminya.

"Ah, Kau sudah selesai, Ichigo. Sebentar kuambilkan bajumu." Orihime berakting di depan Ichigo. Ichigo yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya menghentikan gerakannya menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo mendekati Orihime. Orihime tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa memangnya?" Orihime tersenyum, memberikan penyangkalan. Ichigo menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bisa melihat air mata di matamu, Orihime."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo."

"Kau payah dalam berbohong,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh,"

"_I know you very well, Orihime. What is it?_"

"Aku-" Orihime mulai merasakan getaran dalam suaranya. Dia benci situasi ini. Dia benci menjadi wanita lemah. Dia ingin bisa tegar, setidaknya di hadapan Ichigo dan Kira.

"_Tell me, Orihime_, _please_," Ichigo berkata lembut seraya membelai rambut panjang istrinya.

"Aku teringat kejadian lima tahun lalu. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi, tapi ketika aku menatap mata Kira-" Orihime bisa merasakan suaranya tercekat, "-saat aku menatap mata Kira, aku, aku-," air mata kini membanjir dari kedua matanya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga membendungnya. Ichigo menatapnya prihatin, kemudian menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Itu sudah berlalu Orihime, sudah berlalu. Dia tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi." Ichigo mendekapnya erat, Orihime meremas jubah mandi yang dikenakan Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja, Kira-"

"Kira anak kita, bukankah kita sudah sepakat dengan itu? Dia anak kita. Kau tahu betul itu." Ichigo memotong perkataan Orihime. Orihime mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo."

"_It's Okay, _Orihime." Kilat menyambar sedetik setelah ucapan Ichigo meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Sayang sekali Ichigo dan Orihime tidak sedang menghadap ke arah jendela, karena jika iya, maka mereka pasti bisa mengenali sepasang mata hijau yang tengah menatap mereka dari balik jendela.

* * *

><p>Kira memegang sendok serealnya. Cipratan susu bertebaran di sekitar mangkok makannya. Mulutnya belepotan susu dan remah sereal, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia merasakan kesenangan luar biasa ketika berhasil menyendokkan sesendok penuh sereal ke dalam mulutnya. Orihime yang sudah hapal dengan tabiat anaknya tidak berusaha membantunya. Ia tahu Kira akan dengan keras kepala menolak bantuannya. Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah anaknya juga tidak ambil pusing melihat betapa berantakannya permukaan meja yang ditempati anaknya, atau betapa belepotannya mulutnya. Sebagai ayah dia bangga akan putranya.<p>

"Ayah akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini, dan ayah tidak mau menemukanmu masih terbangun nanti." Ichigo melipat koran yang baru selesai dibacanya. Ditariknya piring berisi roti, daging panggang, dan telur goreng ke dekatnya. Kira yang merasa baru saja mendapat peringatan dari ayahnya memindahkan tatapannya ke wajah ayahnya.

"_Don't you want to see me_?" Kira bertanya kepada Ichigo.

"_I do, but not in the middle of the night_," Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut putranya.

"_So, go home earlier_," Kira berkata dengan tenang, tapi cukup menghapus senyum Ichigo. Itu bukan sebuah rengekan khas seorang anak kecil kepada ayahnya. Tapi sebuah saran-solusi yang ditawarkan oleh Kira. Dan bagi Ichigo yang tahu betul berapa umur anaknya, itu membuatnya sedikit merasa jengah.

Orihime yang juga merasakan hal yang sama menghentikan aktivitasnya menuang susu. Segera ia mendekati Kira yang masih memandang ayahnya.

"Sayang, ayah ingin sekali bisa cepat pulang dan bertemu Kira, tapi hari ini ayah punya banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan di kantor. Kira mengerti, kan?" Orihime merunduk, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan kira yang tengah duduk di kursi makannya. Matanya ganti menatap Orihime tajam. Orihime mencelos, sikap kira yang cenderung dingin selalu membuatnya penasaran dari mana sikap itu berasal, dia dan Ichigo jelas tidak memiliki sifat itu dalam diri mereka.

"_Fine then_." Kira menjawab singkat, kembali menyendok serealnya, seolah tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Orihime.

_For heaven's shake, he is only three._Orihime membatin.

"Maafkan ayah Kira, tapi ayah janji tidak akan kemana-mana hari Sabtu-Minggu ini. Kita naik sepeda ke Hyde Park, oke?" Ichigo berkata sambil mengelus bahu kira. Kira menatapnya lagi kemudian tersenyum, "_Okay, Dad_."

Lima belas menit kemudian Ichigo sudah beridiri di depan pintu ditemani Orihime yang menggendong Kira. Ichigo mengerling jam di pergelangan tangannya sekilas. Dia sudah harus pergi. Dengan sedikit membungkuk diciumnya kedua pipi Kira dan memberikannya satu acakan pada rambutnya.

"Ayah pergi dulu, Jagoan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada sang putra. Kira mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ichigo meluruskan tubuhnya, ganti menatap Orihime yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Orihime." Bibirnya mendarat di pipi kanan Orihime, kemudian berpindah ke telinganya, "_everything is gonna be okay_. _I will protect you, i promise_." Ichigo menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Orihime. Dia berusa memberikan kenyamanan dan janji pada istrinya akan ucapannya barusan. Orihime yang tahu Ichigo sedang berusaha menenangkannya ganti memberikan senyum. Dia merasa bodoh sekaligus bersalah sudah membuat cemas suaminya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Orihime menyentuh pipi Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketegaran.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi nanti malam kalau begitu." Setelah itu Ichigo menghilang dari balik pintu. Orihime yang masih menggendong Kira menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan sayang. Dia menduga anaknya pasti sedang merasa sedih.

"Nah, kira sekarang berdua sama bunda, ya? Jangan sedih ya, Sayang." Orihime berkata ceria.

"Aku tidak sedih,"

"Eh? Kira tidak sedih? Tidak kesepian?"

"Tidak,"

"Wah, bunda senang mendengarnya kalau begitu," Orihime mencium kedua pipi anaknya. Kira mendorong ibunya menjauh untuk dapat memandang matanya, "karena aku punya teman," Kira berkata singkat. Matanya seolah mengebor ke dalam mata ibunya.

* * *

><p>Hujan kembali turun malam ini, musim gugur membuat tumpahan air dari langit semakin sering turun dari pada biasanya. Orihime berdiri di dapur sendirian, sebelah tangannya memegang secangkir coklat panas. Dia baru saja menidurkan Kira. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk menidurkan anak itu. Kira bersikeras akan tidur sendiri nanti, dan menolak untuk tidur lebih cepat. Ketika orihime bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan, Kira menjawab bahwa dia masih ingin bermain. Bukan dengan mainannya atau <em>games<em>nya, tapi dengan temannya. Dan orihime tidak tahu siapa teman yang Kira maksud. Karena semua teman sebaya Kira pasti sudah berada dalam rumah masing-masing saat ini. Kira menolak memberitahunya akan teman barunya. Dan Orihime mengasumsikan bahwa teman baru Kira itu hanyalah teman imajinernya.

_Tapi benarkah begitu?_

Orihime mengerling jam di dinding dapur. Sudah jam sepuluh malam, Ichigo masih berada di kantornya. Dua puluh menit lalu dia baru saja menelepon Orihime dan mengatakan sebentar lagi ia akan pulang. Orihime menghela napasnya, dia ingin sekali Ichigo segera berada di rumah saat ini. Dia merasa ketika malam menjelang sesuatu yang mengerikan seolah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan akan mendatanginya. Irasional. Tapi ya, perasaannya itu selalu mampu mengalahkan sisi rasional dalam otaknya.

Orihime meletakkan cangkir kosongnya ke dalam bak cuci piring dan berbalik menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya sibuk menerawang sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Kesadaran baru kembali ke otaknya setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seseorang yang tidak pernah ia harapkan muncul di hadapannya. Seseorang yang ia harapkan tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Kedua mata Orihime melebar ketakutan. Lima tahun berlalu tidak mampu membuat otaknya lupa akan sosok di hadapannya. Sebentar saja tubuh Orihime sudah bergetar ketakutan. Bibirnya kelu, dia seolah lupa cara untuk berbicara.

"_Remember me, Woman?_"

Sebuah pertanyaan mendesis di tengah udara. Memecah keheningan yang mungkin hanya terganggu oleh suara guntur di luar sana. Orihime bisa merasakan nada dingin dan kejam dalam suara itu.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, please<strong>_**? =)**

**-Samuel Leopard-**


End file.
